darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Yelps
|text1 = NPC | item2 = |text2 = In combat }} Yelps, real name Dimwit,Yelps' Top Trumps card is a cheerful and wealthy 35-year-old goblin businessman who ran the Squeal of Fortune, a special wheel that rewarded adventurers with prizes every day. He describes himself as the richest, smartest and smallest goblin to ever live , and appears to have an obsession with spinning wheels and being punched. Due to this, most of the other goblins dislike him, and Bandos himself apparently despised him. After the Squeal of Fortune was removed from the game, players decided Yelps's future via the Power to the Players poll system, which included the options of allowing him to retire gracefully, being strapped to a circus target wheel, being killed, or never being seen again. Ultimately, players voted to have the option to kill Yelps, with 42% of the vote, and as such he features as one of the three bosses in The Mighty Fall, serving as the champion of the goblins in the tournament between the Bandosians. After completion of the quest, Yelps may be fought in the Dominion Tower as a X2 boss. History Early history , where Yelps grew up.]] Dimwit was born in year 134 or 133 of the Fifth Age to two unknown goblin parents. He grew up in the Goblin Village, an Asgarnian goblin settlement found to the north of Falador. At some point during Dimwit's childhood, an accident occurred that resulted in him hitting his head, which resulted in him falling a set of stairs and biting his tongue, causing him to scream in pain loudly, which earnt him the name Yelps. Tired of his screaming, the leaders of the village tied Yelps to a spinning wheel and played games with him, and from then on he became the butt of many jokes around the village. The Squeal of Fortune Not much is known of Yelps after his childhood, but at some point he came into the possession of a large horde of treasure that formerly belonged to a princess known as Alice and took it for himself. In 169 of the Fifth Age, he used his new-found wealth to establish the Squeal of Fortune, a large wheel that could be spun for prizes from his stash of loot. Adventurers were able to gain tickets for the wheel through a variety of means, including completing quests, killing monsters, buying them, or completing challenges for the Burthorpe Imperial Guard, in addition to one or more free spins every day. Yelps would often run special promotions, offering certain prizes for a limited period only. Soon after the end of the battle between Armadyl and Bandos a couple of months later, the Squeal of Fortune was shut down after it was discovered that Yelps did not actually own the treasure he was distributing and replaced with a similar game known as Treasure Hunter, hosted by the same Alice whose treasure had been stolen. Her own game functions in much the same way as the Squeal, but does not involve any punching or wheels, instead featuring treasure chests, much to Yelps's disdain. The Kyzaj Tournament Left without a job, Yelps tried to reintegrate himself back into goblin society, but this did not go very well, particularly due to the other goblins' dislike of him. Some time later, Yelps attended the Kyzaj Tournament, a competition held between the Bandosians on Yu'biusk to decide who would lead them in the wake of Bandos' death. The goblin high priest tasked him with guarding the goblin camp during the tournament, and Yelps believed that he would not be taking part in the actual tournament. , using his special ability.]] Despite this, the other goblins voted him as their champion, and he was forced to take part in the first round of the tournament. He fought against the World Guardian, who was acting as the champion of the Dorgeshuun in Zanik's place. Yelps was assisted by his bodyguards in the battle, and attacked using a special ability that involved spinning and teleporting around the arena. Yelps was ultimately defeated, and he begged for the World Guardian to spare him. The latter then had a choice between killing or sparing him. If he was executed, he would scream and claim he would give the World Guardian spin tickets, while Generals Wartface and Bentnoze were extremely pleased that "dumb-dumb Yelps was gone". The victor was then able to loot his treasure chest. If spared, he would be extremely grateful, and thanked the World Guardian with his remaining cash and an expired spin ticket. This ticket starts the Mod Deg trading sequence. He then cheered them on for the remainder of the tournament, and once the World Guardian proved victorious, he returned to Goblin Village, where he got a job as General Wartface and General Bentnoze's new assistant, replacing Grubfoot, who had left for Dorgesh-Kaan the year prior. Although he remarked that it was honest work, he admitted that he missed the game show scene, and expressed an interest in joining "a couple of fellows who do some sort of show in some sort of pit." In combat Yelps is fought during The Mighty Fall. At the beginning of the fight, he will have two bodyguards. While they are alive, the player's attacks will be severely reduced. More bodyguards will be summoned over the course of the fight. Additionally, Yelps can drain the player's defence. Finally, Yelp's special attack consists of him screaming "Woohoo, extra spin for the win!" The special attack can be identified by Yelps throwing coins on the ground and creating blue clouds. He will spin on the spot, hitting the player for rapid hits of approximately 500, which should be avoided. However, Yelps will chase the player around the arena by teleporting, although the speed of his teleports is low and can be avoided with only minor damage dealt. The player will have increased damage when damaging Yelps after his bodyguards are slain; hitting the damage cap of 12,000 is easily possible. Dialogue Gallery Yelps detail.png|A detailed image of Yelps. not bad.png|Yelps in the claim prize interface when a "Not Bad!" prize was received Sweet!.png|Yelps in the claim prize interface when a "Sweet!" prize is received. Amazing!.png|Yelps in the prize claim interface when an "Amazing" prize is received Yelps hat.png|Yelps wearing an adventurers' hat Yelps' Hallowe'en costume.png|Yelps in his Hallowe'en costume. Diving suit yelps.png|Yelps on the Squeal of Neptune. Spin ticket claim (Sizzling Summer).png|Yelps during Sizzling Summer Yelps (Squeal of Fortune).png|Yelps as shown on the Squeal of Fortune interface. Yelps (Valentine's Day).png|Yelps on Valentine's Day. Yelps (Admiral).png|Yelps celebrating the release of Player-owned ports. SoF - Spins on sale Banner.png|Yelps sitting atop his hoard of items, during one of his many promotions. SoF - Grab The Gold Banner.png|Yelps with a sack full of gold. SoF Summoning XP banner.jpg|Yelps clad in robes, summoning a Fire titan. Trivia *He appears to have level 79 Summoning, as he is capable of summoning Fire titans. **He also appears to have at least 70 Defence and 75 Attack, as he appears to have a miniaturized Lucky Bandos chestplate, Lucky Bandos tassets and a Lucky Bandos godsword. *He is one of 30 RuneScape Top Trumps cards, and he is a ranger with a height of 1.1m, a combat level of 10, an age of 35, a quest factor of 20, and 2 years in RuneScape. With a quest factor of 20, he has the highest quest factor of any card, likely as a result of him rewarding spins on the completion of every quest. *Mieliki Tapio, the gnome who sells rewards in the Big Chinchompa distraction and diversion, appears to know of him, and describes him as a "stupid goblin giving rewards for free" References Category:Goblins Category:Bandosians